


The Impala

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Dean Winchester, References to Supernatural (TV), Slow Burn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby calls and he needs your help. You finally meet the boys he has been talking about.This summary is the worst. also the chapters are kinda short. forgive me. i've never written in my life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 9





	1. First Sight

It was 4 am when you got the call. The name “Bobby Singer” flashed across your too-bright screen while your ringtone (ACDC’s “Back in Black”) blared through your hotel room. You had just finished a case in some redneck town in east Texas. Somehow you managed to take down the whole vamp nest. Bobby was probably calling to make sure you were still breathing. 

“Hey, (Y/N).” On the other end, Bobby sounded impatient.

“Um, hey Bobby. What’s up?” The sleep in your voice was clearly evident.

“Sorry if I woke you, you think you could come down here to Sioux Falls for a case? We need all the help we can get.” You could hear voices arguing in the background.

“We?” You hoped you would get to meet new hunters. Hunting alone was getting, well, lonely. You were 29 you needed something new in your life.

“Yeah. Sam and Dean. I’ve told you about ‘em. They’re the two idiots who started the apocalypse.”

“Oh. Well, of course I’ll come down. I’ll see you in about 12 hours. Bye, Bobby”

“Buh-bye, (Y/N)”

The drive was unbearable. You listened to the same rock playlist the whole trip. That wasn't the only issue, though. You were so anxious to meet the Winchesters. You knew Bobby treated them as his sons. A bad first impression would disappoint Bobby. 

When you finally made it, Bobby greeted you at the door. His house was still the same. Old. The paint was chipping, the doorknob was rusty, the house was still surrounded by old cars. It felt like home. He was still the same, too. His hair was tucked onto his cap and his beard was short as always. 

You walked in the simply decorated house to find two very tall men arguing on the couch. You were too tired to listen. Bobby led you to the loveseat where you curled up and yawned. The men quit arguing to look at you. 

“You’re (Y/N), right?” The long haired one greeted you, but you were too busy staring at the pretty one.

“Yeah, and you are?” 

“That’s Sam and you can call me anytime.” The pretty one answered this time. 

He must be Dean. He was definitely the attractive brother. He had striking green eyes and short spiky dark blond hair. You wondered if he was this flirty with everyone. Sam didn't seem surprised, so you guessed that he was just a flirty person. 

Dean’s expression changed when he caught sight of Bobby, You looked over to see the old man sitting on the arm of your chair glaring. You reached over and smacked his leg. 

“So what’s up?” you asked, unable to stifle another yawn.

Everyone in the room suddenly looked away. You looked up at Bobby to see him studying the floor.

“Well (Y/N), there isn’t actually a case, yet.”

“What are you talking about, Bobby? I didn’t just make a 12 hour drive into 10 for nothing, right?” you were starting to get frustrated. 

“No. no. We know what's gonna happen. It just happened.”

Now you were just confused. This whole situation was too much and you were tired. Noticing your confusion, Sam decided to speak up.

“There’s this angel we know. His name is Castiel and he told us about this group of demons that are going after hunters. So, we set a trap and when they attack we’ll know. Cas is waiting for them to show up as we speak.”

“Until Cas calls we should get to know each other,” Dean suggested. “I’m Dean, I like to drive, fight, and I have a strong interest in pretty girls like yourself.” He added with a wink. 

To your utmost embarrassment, you blushed. Your ringtone started playing but it wasn't coming from your phone. You watched Dean pick his phone up and answer the call. He started to greet whoever called when he was interrupted and hung up on. 

“That was Cas. He’s not very good at communicating.” Dean explained. 

You nodded and yawned for the third time. You tried to blink the sleep away when Sam stood and started gathering his bags. You realized how tall he really was and buff. They both were. You didn't really understand why Bobby called you here. It seemed like they could take care of it themselves. 

“Hey guys? I don't understand why you need my help.”

“Well we know one of the demons and we need someone he won’t recognize to go in first. We thought Bobby told you that.” 

Bobby avoided your glare. “No he did  _ not _ .”

Dean helped you up and walked you to your car. You grabbed your bags and he gestured for you to follow him. He looked at you warily as you got to his car as if he wanted you to like it. You thought it was strange. You couldn't understand why he seemed to care so much. Maybe he didn't want to disappoint Bobby either. 

“So what do ya think?” Dean asked. 

The car was beautiful. It was a sleek, black Chevy Impala. You were guessing it was a ‘67. So you asked. 

“She’s beautiful, Dean. 1967?” 


	2. Perfection

“How’d you know that?” It was scary how great she was for him. 

(Y/N) was perfect. Bobby had already told Dean what he knows about her. She’s 29, she’s a badass, she listens to the music he listens to and she's hot. Seriously hot. She isn't the type of girl he would usually go after, but he’s getting old and he needs something new in his life. Plus, she knows what year his car is. 

“Bobby taught me a little somethin’ about cars,” she laughed. It was a really pretty laugh. The kind that cheers everyone up. 

Dean opened the trunk so he could set his bags in. She lifted her bags and carefully set them in the trunk next to his. That's when he noticed her gun. He was trying not to look at her butt when he noticed the ankle holster. It was almost invisible inside her boot. Her jeans were black so they blended in with the fabric of the holster. She turned around and said something. Dean was too busy looking at her chest to hear her. She didn't seem to notice. 

“Uh, you can take the front, if you want.” Sam answered. 

She looked Sam up and down. Was that flirty? Did she like Sam? Why him? What did Sam have that he doesn't-

Her giggle pulled him out of his thoughts, “Um I think you’re a little too tall to sit in the back.” The smile in her voice was contagious. Soon everyone was grinning. 

She hopped in the back seat right behind Sam and leaned against the window. The drive was going to be about 2 hours. He decided to turn the radio on. Sam showed (Y/N) Crowley's vessel. She nodded and yawned at the same time. Dean peaked back at her while he drove. (Y/N) looked like she was trying not to fall asleep. Her hair was a little messy and she took her jacket off. She was mouthing all the words to “Rock N Roll Train'' by AC/DC. She ended up falling asleep about 45 minutes into the drive. He had to look away or he would pass out, too. So, he decided to take in the scenery. The trees zoomed by as he pushed Baby a little over 90. That's when Sam started. 

“So..” Sam started. Dean couldn't read his expression. 

“What, Sam?” 

“You like her don’t you?” 

“Dude, I don’t even know her.” That was true. He only knew what Bobby told him. She could be crazy or even worse, vegan. 

"You can't keep your eyes off of her, Dean." That was also true. 

"Sam, now is not the time."

“Yeah, okay. I’m gonna call Cas and get the details. We still have no clue what we’re getting into.” 

Their call was short. Apparently, Crowley didn't even show up. There were six demons all trapped in the cabin Bobby rigged. They were gonna stay in the cabin next to it with Cas just in case more showed up. It was a hotspot for hunters. Cheap housing and plenty of paranormal activity. 

(Y/N) started to stir when he pulled up to the cabins. He wanted to let her sleep but he knew they had to go. He reached back and patted her knee. 

“Morning, sunshine.”

She groaned, “Go away.”

They geared up in silence. (Y/N) seemed to know what she was doing. She even had her own angel blade. That was good. She wouldn't slow the rest of the team down. He guessed that's why Bobby called her. 

Dean looked in the window. Inside the cabin there were 5 average looking people. Two were females and blonde. The three men had brown hair. They were all stuck in the middle of the room. (Y/N) walked in first just in case. She turned around and shook her head. Dean and Sam followed her in.

“Cas?” Sam called. There wasn’t an answer.

One of the males laughed. “Oh, you mean your angel buddy?” Crowley took care of him.” 

(Y/N) stayed quiet while Dean and Sam talked out their plan. Dean guessed Crowley was the sixth demon and he escaped somehow. Sam had the same idea. He knew they wouldn't have went far; Crowley probably wanted something in exchange for Cas. 

He was frustrated. How did Castiel not realize Crowley was there. Unless Crowley already had him when he talked to Sam.

“Did Cas say where he was on the phone?” Dean was getting impatient. 

“Uh, yeah. He said he was in Cabin 43. Why?” Sam questioned.

Dean looked at (Y/N). She knew the plan already. For some reason Dean trusted her.

“Yeah, I'm on my way.” 


	3. Demons are Dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What more can i say? Demons are dicks.

Cabin 43 wasn’t hard to find. The hard part was going in the door. You knew Dean was counting on you so you had to do this. He trusted you. You closed your eyes and remembered what Crowley looked like. With a deep breath, you pushed the door open. 

Immediately, you were thrown across the room. A man's voice spoke in front of you. He had a fancy English accent.

“Dean? Is that you?” You didn’t know who was speaking. All you could see was spots. You must've hit your head. 

“W-who?” You decided to play dumb. You shoved all the memories of his pretty face down, as if that made your lie more believable. It didn't work. All you could think about was how perfect he was. 

Suddenly there was a man kneeling in front of you. It was the man Sam showed you. Crowley. He looked a little different than the picture. He had more facial hair and his eyes were a smokey crimson color except for his pupils. 

“Oh you're a pretty one, huh?” The way he was staring made you uncomfortable. His eyes went normal and he winked. You tried to sit up, but something was stopping you. He plucked the angel blade out of your jacket. Well, fuck. 

“Hm. I think you definitely know who I'm talking about. Too bad, you would’ve made a beautiful queen.”

“Oh shut it, Crowley” Dean’s voice this time. You looked to where he was standing. He was with some man you’ve never met. He was a little shorter than Dean and he had bright blue eyes. He wasn't dressed like the brothers. Instead of a flannel and jeans, he sported a suit and trench coat. He stood out too much to be a hunter. Must be Castiel. 

You looked back at Crowley who seemed to be thinking. He looked up at Dean and grabbed your arm. Suddenly you were in a room. The walls were to ugly for it to be a home and it smelled like carpet cleaner. It must be a hotel. It was dim, but you could make out a shadow behind you. You flipped around to see Crowley holding a pair of handcuffs. 

The pain wasn’t even the worst part. It was the noise. Your screams echoed through the room and filled your head. Your voice broke and you choked on your sobs. Crowley didn't stop. He used your angel blade to carve you skin. All you could do was kick. You were handcuffed and the cuffs were looped around the bed post. He started at your thighs and moved to your ankles. Then he moved from your stomach to your arms. Every time he cut, he apologized. When he ran out of room, he stopped. 

“Don't take it personally, love. I just need my leverage.” He said as he snapped a few pictures of you. You assumed they were going to Dean.

You assumed correctly. Within seconds Crowley got a call. You could hear Dean on the other end. He was livid. They only talked for a few minutes. You couldn’t make out the whole conversation, but Dean must've said something that Crowley agreed with because he gave Dean the address of the hotel.

He appeared with the strange man in an instant. Castiel walked toward you and rested his hand on your forehead. You flinched, but Dean gave you a thumbs up. Then you were blinded. You felt tingly. It was all just super uncomfortable. 

You must've passed out. Your eyes opened when you heard Dean's voice. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” His voice was more gentle than usual. 

You looked at him in response. He was a little sweaty and his hair was tangled. He was still pretty, though. 

“How are you feeling?” He continued.

You were too busy staring at him to realize where you were. You looked around. It was familiar, but you couldn't put your finger on it. 

“(Y/N)?” He started to sound worried. 

“Yeah, sorry.” You noticed the taste of blood on your tongue. That made you remember. Dean must’ve noticed your sudden change of mood and patted your cheek. He wiped away the tears you didn't know you shed. 

“W-why am I healed? Where’s Crowley? And Sam? Where are we?”

“Shh, it's okay. No one’s gonna hurt you, sweetheart. Sam is with Cas,” he noticed your confusion and chuckled. “Cas healed you with his angel mojo and brought us back to the cabin.” 

You remembered that tingly light and sighed, “can you tell him i said ‘thanks’-"

“That would be unnecessary,” a strangely deep voice said from the other room. You looked at Dean, confused again. 

“He’s a celestial being,” Dean explained. Your face must have been priceless because Dean laughed again. 

“C’mon you can ask him yourself.” 

Dean helped you up and brought you to the living area. He wrapped his arm around your waist, but you didn't mind. You didn't mind when he started at you, either. Of course you didn't, though. He was perfect for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not creative enough to come up with a good ending for each chapter. i also use the word "you" too much. sorry. I'm not very good at writing LMAO.


	4. Eventful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirty. I cant believe I wrote this.

Cas looked awkward. He was kinda just standing there. You weren’t really prepared to talk to anyone. Luckily Dean had you covered. He asked Castiel to explain his backstory. You learned about Cas rebelling and falling from heaven. You learned how his father, or god, has never really been around. You also learned about other angels and how heaven worked. The whole time Dean never left your side. When something Castiel said shocked you, he would rub soothing circles into your shoulder. 

After you got to know the angel, you decided it was time to go to bed. You didn't know what time it was, but it was about 4 p.m. when you got to the cabins. After everything that happened today, you didn't care if the sun wasn't down all the way. You were tired. You took off your jacket and jeans, and laid down on the couch in the living area. Everyone left the room when you closed your eyes. You guessed they knew you needed sleep.

Unable to keep your eyes open, you passed out on the couch. Dean brought blankets and tucked you in. You only knew it was him because of how he smelled. Like beer and sandalwood. After that, you were peaceful. Until the nightmares started.

Crowley was back. He wasn't happy with Dean for saving you. He didn't get what he wanted. So, the torture began.

“Hello, love.” 

You woke up terrified. You didn't realize it was all fake until you noticed how dark it was behind the curtains. The dream had taken place in the morning. You were safe. 

You still felt uneasy, so you decided to walk to Dean's room just to be greeted by Cas who was standing outside of his door.

“Hello, (Y/N).” He was whispering really poorly. He leaned in really close as if that would make him quieter.

“Hi, Castiel,” before you could ask what he was doing, he walked off. Angels are confusing.

Quietly you pushed Dean’s door open. You walked up to his sleeping body, and slowly stroked his hair. He blinked up at you. 

“Hey, bad dream?” The sleep in his voice just made him hotter. 

You nodded and he took your hand. He led you outside and helped you into his car. He noticed your shivers and started the car. Only then did you notice he wasn't wearing any pants, either. Just a T-shirt and boxers.

“So, (Y/N) let’s get to know each other."

He drove to a secluded spot in the woods while you interrogated each other. Y'all were sitting for about an hour, learning everything you could. He had his arm wrapped around your shoulders, and you had your hand on his thigh. 

Slowly, he leaned in for a kiss. You didn't really expect that. You hesitated and he backed off. So, you leaned in. He liked that. Soon he moved y'all to the backseat. It only escalated from there.

He had you on your back while he admired your body. He straddled your hips and used one hand to hold your hands above your head while the other was on your face.

“So beautiful,” he hummed. 

You blushed. Hopefully he couldn't see it in the dark. 

He put all his weight on one hand and let go of your hands. You tugged on his shirt. He pulled it off and then got to work on yours. Then he started on your bra. He leaned down and sucked the skin right under your boobs. You gasped when his teeth grazed your skin. He took one of your nipples in his mouth and massaged the other one with his free hand. Then he switched sides. You could see his hard on through his underwear. You felt the wet spot in your panties spread. Dean reached down to your clit and rubbed circles while he sucked your skin from your neck to your tummy. 

“So good,” he mumbled. 

You couldn't control the moans leaving your mouth. You felt a familiar tug in your stomach. You called his name while you came. He moaned in approval.

He yanked your underwear off and you started to pull his down. He lifted your legs and put them on his shoulders. He aligned himself with your entrance and slowly pushed in. He started thrusting slowly. His grunts were starting to speed up. You wrapped your ankles around his neck to lift yourself up and grind against him. He groaned. He started going faster so you reached down and rubbed your clit. 

Between moans Dean barely got the words out, “you're so hot, baby. You gonna cum for me again?” 

All you could do was moan in response. You felt yourself getting close. You could tell he was, too. His grunting sped up even more and so did your moans. Soon, you were both panting. You finished shortly before Dean did. He pulled out and made a mess.

For a while, you cuddled in the back seat, you were straddling him now. You had your face in his chest.

“We should probably clean up and get back,” Dean chuckled. 

You agreed. He picked up his shirt, cleaned you up and then cleaned the seat. You put your shirt back on. The bra was too uncomfortable. He pulled his boxers back on and grabbed both of your bags from the trunk. Dean quickly got dressed and you copied him. You got in on the passenger's side as Dean started the car. 

When y'all got back the sun was starting to rise and Sam was already waiting to go home. Before Sam got in the car you reached into your bag to find your perfume. You sprayed the back just before he reached the car. He sat curled up in the backseat.

“Hey, where did you guys go?” Sam sounded slightly annoyed. 

Dean answered before you could even think of a lie. “We went out for food.”

Dean began the drive back to Bobby’s when you remembered Cas.

“Hey Sam,” you started, “where’s Castiel?” You turned to look at him.

“He stayed behind to take care of the demons we left," He trailed off. "Hey, umm, What’s this?” 

He grabbed something from underneath your seat. It was a lacy black piece of fabric. You were horrified. It was your bra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at smutty scenes. oops.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be in Dean's perspective. I'll try to update later tonight. I'm sorry if you read all the way to here. This is actually awful.


End file.
